the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
The New Kids
'''The New Kids '''is the 36th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Good Luck Lily Synopsis: Poof's kids, Junior and Callie pay a visit to Royal Woods and Pentrenellisytheniso and Cadde are not happy about it. Character Appearances: * Junior Fairywinkle * Callie Fairywinkle * Poof Fairywinkle * Anti-Goldie * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Cadde Cosma * Hugh Lawson Jr * Alicia Lawson * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * Athena Stewart * Howie Stewart * Lonnie Loud * Chad McBride * Ryan Spokes * Lucas Santiago * Ashley Milbourne * Kevin Cramp * David Miller * Lily Loud * Mandee * Lori Loud Transcript: In the future, Foop and Pentrenellisytheniso were watching TV. Foop: And this is the show I loved as a child. The Cramp Twins. Foop switched it on. Pentrenellisytheniso: COOL! Goldie switched off the TV. Foop: Goldie! Pentre: MOM! Goldie:: Sorry, Foopie. But Pentre needs to get ready for school today. Pentre: But... I don't feel so well... Cadde came stumbling out of her room. Cadde: I don't feel so well either... Goldie: I don't get it. Why are you not feeling so well all of a sudden? Pentre sighed. Pentre: It's Junior. Cadde sighed. Cadde: And Callie. Goldie: You mean Poof's kids? Yep. They're very nice. Foop: Are you kidding me? Let's not forget. Anti-Goldie's their mother. Goldie shuddered. Goldie: Right. I thought she changed when we stood up to Jorgen yet again, but then she totally stabbed me in the back! Foop: Don't worry. We'll get her someday... Foop turned to Pentre and Cadde. Foop: But you two are going to school whether you like it or not. Now get dressed, you two... Pentre and Cadde groaned as they headed to their room. Foop: We're good parents. Right, Goldie? Goldie: Exactly. ~ ~ ~ Pentre and Cadde made it to school. Hugh Jr and Alicia went up to them. Hugh Jr: Pentre! Alicia: Cadde! Pentre: Hey, Hugh Jr. Cadde: Hey Alicia. Hugh Jr: You don't look too happy. Alicia: Yeah. What happened? Cadde: I'll tell you in class, Alicia. Hugh Jr looked at Pentre concerned. Hugh Jr: Well? Pentre: I'll tell you in class too, Hugh Jr. Hugh Jr: Okay... Hugh Jr and Alicia left. Pentre: We can't tell Hugh Jr and Alicia about Junior and Callie. Cadde: Why not? Pentre: Well, yesterday Hugh Jr actually seemed to like Junior. He... helped Junior with his math homework... FROM LA! Cadde: Now that you mention it... I saw Alicia actually GIVE her old Harry Potter book to Callie! Pentre: I think we know what we both need to do. Cadde: Accept Junior and Callie into our lives? Pentre: NO! We need to get revenge! Cadde was relieved. Cadde: Phew! I like your idea much better. Pentre: I know you do. So, here's what we're gonna do... Pentre began whispering the plan to Cadde. ~ ~ ~ Pentre entered the science class and sat down by Hugh Jr, who was sitting next to Chad. Pentre: You guys wouldn't believe what Junior is really like... Hugh Jr: Will you lay off Junior, Pentre? He's a good kid... Not like... Hugh Jr pointed toward Chad. Chad: Hey! I'm not THAT bad. I showed up to class today. Didn't I? Pentre: Yeah, whatever. You know why he lives in LA part time, don't you? Chad: No. Pentre: Well, it's because the principal is on the verge of kicking him out. So, he's scoping out different schools. One's in LA... where he can do whatever he wants. Hugh Jr: Don't be ridiculous. Junior's parents are divorced and live in separate states. He told me yesterday during calculus. Pentre: Well - Just then, Junior came in with a letter. He handed it to David. Junior: Sorry I'm late, Mr. Miller. My mom is paying a visit and I had to help her get settled in our house. David: That's perfectly okay, Junior. Sit in the empty seat next to Pentre. Junior sat in the seat and looked at Pentre. Junior: Hey, Pentrenellisytheniso. Pentre glared at Junior. Junior: Oh. You don't like that name? Pentre: I don't! Now stop being SUCH a loser! God! Why are you so stupid? Junior started crying. David: Pentre! Why would you say that to Junior? Pentre: BECAUSE! He's AWFUL! Pentre stormed out of the class angrily. David: Pentre! Hugh Jr: Don't worry, Mr. Miller. I'll go talk to him. David: Okay... ~ ~ ~ Pentre was in the boys bathroom sobbing. Ricky came out of a stall and noticed Pentre down by the sink. Ricky: Pentre? Are you okay? Pentre: No! Junior is such a jerk, yet no one sees it! They think I'M picking on him. But you need to help me. Ricky: And how would you want me to help you? Pentre: Well... You could destroy his homework... from both LA and here. Ricky: I won't do that. Pentre: I could hook you up with Kevin... Ricky's eyes bugged out and began to blush. Ricky: How-how'd you know about Kevin? Pentre: Please. Kevin's my teammate in gym class. I see you making googly eyes at him whenever we're stretching... Ricky: Okay... But he already said once he doesn't feel the same way. That's when I first told him. Pentre: Oh. I know. I saw that epic fail. Ricky glared at Pentre. Pentre: But I can be very convincing when I want to be. Ricky: Fine. I'll do it. Pentre grinned. Pentre: Thank you! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in the first grade class, Callie went up to Cadde. Callie: Cadde, why can't you ever stand out? Cadde: What are you talking about now, Callie? Callie: You try to blend in all the time. Why? Are you really THAT stupid? Cadde: I am not stupid. I... just don't want to draw attention to myself in social situations. Callie pushed Cadde down. Callie: I bet you can't blend in now... Lori came over to Cadde on the ground. Lori: Cadde! Are you okay? Callie smirked. Cadde got up. Cadde: Yeah. Just fell... Roger blurted out. Roger: No she didn't! Callie pushed her! Lori: Did you really, Callie? Callie: Of course not, Ms. Santiago. Lori: You're not lying....are you? Cause I literally hate lying!! Cadde: Nope. She's not lying. Lori: Okay. Roger whispered to Cadde. Roger: You're unbelievable. Cadde buried her head in her arms. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in history class, Kevin was taking notes. Pentre passed Kevin a note that says: Ricky likes you and wants a date. Kevin opened up the note and eyed Pentre. Mandee saw Kevin looking at the note. Mandee: Kevin? Why are you looking at a note!? Kevin: Sorry, Mrs. Cramp... But Pentre gave it to me. Mandee: Don't care! Now let's see what it says. Mandee snatched the note from Kevin. Mandee: Hmm... Ricky likes you and wants a date. How cute. Mandee tore up the note. Kevin glared at Pentre. ~ ~ ~ Just as class let out, Kevin left the room furiously. Pentre: But Kevin! Kevin: But what? I am NEVER going to date Ricky. He needs to get it through his thick head. Pentre: But why? Ricky's a great guy. I'm one of his best friends. Kevin: Okay. I like Ricky a lot too. But I can't date him. You know Mrs. Cramp? Yeah. She's my mother. She HATES the idea of me dating a guy... especially the son of her worst enemies. Pentre: Ooookay.... Kevin: And don't tell anyone this. Not even Ricky. He'd NEVER understand. Pentre: I won't. Kevin smiled and left. That was a total lie. Pentre will tell Ricky everything. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, during art class, Cadde was painting a nice picture. Lily went over to her. Lily: Nice painting, Cadde. Cadde: Thank you. Lily left. Callie went over to Cadde. Callie: Nice painting, Cadde. NOT. Cadde: What is your PROBLEM!? Callie: Nothing. Except this. Callie dumped all the paints on Cadde. Cadde glared at Callie. Lily went over to Cadde, who was covered with paint. Lily: What happened? Cadde: Don't look at me. It was Callie. Lily: What? Is that true? Callie just waved innocently. Lily: Cadde. You know lying won't solve any problems. Cadde: But- Lily: No recess. You'll spend it cleaning up this mess! Cadde: Oh great. ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Ricky went over to Pentre, who was sitting with Lonnie and Athena. Ricky: So? Did he say yes? Lonnie: What is he talking about? Pentre: Nothing you should worry about. Athena: Well, we just wanted to know... Lonnie: Yeah. We'll sit over by Junior. Lonnie and Athena left and sat over by Junior, who was also sitting with Hugh Jr and Chad. Pentre looked upset. Pentre: Well. Kevin does like you, Ricky. He only denied it because of his mom. My history teacher, Mrs. Cramp. Ricky: Okay. Wait-that's Mandee, one of my dads bullies in high school. Yeah. She's married with a son. I didn't even know. Pentre: Good to know... Ricky: And yes. I'll do it. Pentre grinned evilly as Ricky left. Pentre: This will be easier than I thought! ~ ~ ~ During recess, Cadde was in the art room cleaning it up. Roger came rushing in. Roger: Cadde! Stop cleaning now. I know who should be cleaning the mess. Cadde: Callie, I know. But Ms. Loud said- Roger: Ms. Loud said. Oh brother. You want to get Callie in trouble... Right? Cadde: I guess. What's your idea? Roger: Well, when Ms. Loud wasn't looking, I filmed that brat terrorizing you. I knew something like this would happen. Cadde: Okay. I think we should send it to her. Roger typed on his phone. Roger: Way ahead of you. Cadde: How? How'd you know her email? Roger: She's a sister of a friend of my dads. You're welcome. Cadde smiled. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, on the playground, Hugh Jr and Kevin were having a discussion with Junior. Pentre observed angrily. Pentre: Unbelievable. Ricky came over to Pentre. Pentre: So? Did you do it? Ricky: Yeah, but I don't feel so good about tampering with someone's homework. Even if he...well...doesn't like gays. Pentre: Did that jerky Junior really say that? Ricky: Yep. It was all over his history paper! And Mrs. Cramp aka Mandee gave HIM an A! When I stayed up ALL NIGHT last night making an official colonial times outfit, writing a report, and making snickerdoodles for the whole class! Pentre: Unbelievable. We really do need to get him back. Ricky: About that. I'm done with revenge. My dads tried plotting revenge on Mandee and Jackie a few times, but they ended up getting burned in the end. Pentre: Well, you just need a foolproof plan. Which I have. Ricky: Don't think so. Sorry. Ricky left. Pentre: Well. I've already got him. Prepare for the fireworks. ~ ~ ~ At the final class, Junior was packing up his bags and noticed his homework completely shredded. Junior: NO! What happened!? Hugh Jr came rushing in. Hugh Jr: Looks like you shredded your homework. Junior: It WASN'T me! I'd NEVER do that! Hugh Jr: I see now. Someone sabotaged it. Junior: Sabot-what? Hugh Jr: Meaning, someone ruined it. On purpose. Junior: But who would do such a thing? Hugh Jr shrugged. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, back in the first grade class, Alicia was packing up her stuff. Cadde went to Alicia and looked sad. Alicia: Cadde. What's wrong? Cadde was crying. Cadde: It's all Callie's fault. She's been bullying me all day. Howie, Ashley, Ryan, and Lucas went up to them. Ashley: Believe me. We saw everything. Howie: I can't believe it, though. Callie was so friendly to me. Ryan: Well she wasn't friendly to me or Lucas. Lucas: Yeah. What gives? Alicia: Well maybe that's because you two are a couple of pervs. Alicia turned to Cadde. Alicia: And don't worry. She won't bug you. Cause I'll talk to her. Cadde: Thank you. Alicia: What are friends for? ~ ~ ~ Pentre and Cadde arrived home. Cadde looked bummed, while Pentre looked rather gleeful. Foop: Well, well, well. What's with you two? Pentre: I just got the awesomest revenge on Junior. I manipulated Ricky into destroying his homework in exchange to Ricky going on a date with Kevin, who's mean, mean Mrs. Cramp's son. I'm SO bad! Foop grinned. Foop: That's my boy! Goldie nudged Foop. Goldie: Foop! What seems to be wrong, Cadde? Cadde: Sigh... Callie STILL keeps picking on me. But I think I got her to finally stop...I hope. Goldie: Okay. I hope she does stop. Cause bullying is so not cool. Goldie turned to Pentre. Goldie: And revenge isn't cool either, Pentre. Pentre rolled his eyes. Pentre: I know... Goldie: Good. The Cosma family hugged. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Poof's house, Junior and Callie looked down. Poof: Hey, your mother's here! Come help her with her BIG suitcase. Poof didn't get an answer. He went to the couch, where Junior and Callie lied down. Poof: Come on. You usually love to see your mom. Junior: Well, I think Pentre hates me. Callie: Well, I'm sure Cadde hates me! Poof: What happened? Junior: Well - Anti-Goldie came in with her big suitcase and looked mad. Anti-Goldie: POOF! You were SUPPOSED to help me! Poof: I couldn't help it! I was consoling the kids. I miss them! Anti-Goldie: Well, I was going to have good news... but now forget it. Junior, Callie. You're moving back to LA with me. Junior: Great. Another place where people hate me. Callie: At least there's a big cemetery there... Anti-Goldie: Okay. Let's go! Anti-Goldie, Junior, and Callie flashed out. Poof: Leave it to Anti-Goldie to STILL use her magic willy nilly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4